


Let's Go out for a Drive (Need a Little Sunshine)

by alphardhy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: BECAUSE MY CHILDREN HAVE GONE THROUGH HELL AND BACK AND THEY DESERVE A BREAK, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Post-The Raven King, SHHHHHH YES THEY CAN KISS NOW, and dates and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphardhy/pseuds/alphardhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They may have just been at the top of a wide green hill, but he felt on top of the world."</p><p>Did anyone say "post-TRK Bluesey dates"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go out for a Drive (Need a Little Sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, it has been a long, long time since I last wrote something that wasn't poetry. But I came up with this idea a few days ago and I needed to do something with it. I hope you like this short piece!
> 
> Title from the song "Drive" by The Well Pennies.

"So," he heard her clear her throat. "Coincidence? I think not, Mr Gansey. I think _not_!"

Gansey looked at her out of the corner of his eye, both of his hands behind his head. She was squinting at him through some kind of monocle made out of a blade of grass, the setting sun reddening her cheeks, and it took everything in him to suppress the smile making its way to his lips.

"I don't sound like that, Jane! I'm genuinely offended," Gansey said, placing his right hand on his chest. "Though I must admit I like the monocle, there's something fancy about it. I might start wearing a monocle to the parties at my mom's, what do you think?"

"Shut up, Dick," Blue replied, scrunching up her nose, and then she threw the blade of grass at him in a feeble attempt to feign annoyance. "You can't expect me to make a pair of glasses with _that_."

"You can't expect me to make—" Gansey echoed, but he left the sentence up in the air, his lips suddenly circling into a soft _oh_ instead. "Jane, close your eyes."

"What?" Blue rolled her eyes at him. "Is this some evil plan to get back at me because you didn't like my impersonation? It wasn't that bad, and you _know_ it! What are you going to do, force me to wear your hideous shoes?"

It had not been that bad, and he knew it. But he also knew she was actually enjoying their ridiculous tease as much as he was—and Gansey would do the silliest of things to hear that warm, powerful laugh of hers.

"Maybe," he said at length, though his idea did not involve his shoes in any way whatsoever. "Now close your eyes. It will take just a second, I promise."

Once Blue gave in and did as he had told her, Gansey sat up, pushed his glasses up his nose and reached out for the blade of grass, which he then proceeded to carefully turn into an odd bobby pin. He pulled his hair back with it several times— _Jesus, how did Blue keep all her bobby pins in place?_ —and after one final push, he broke the silence with a  _pshaw_.

"No, you didn't," Blue whispered, and as soon as she sat up and opened her eyes, she said it once more. But yes, he had. It was _his_ turn to impersonate _her—_ it was only fair. They stared at each other for a few moments, both failing miserably at hiding their amusement: Gansey with his arms akimbo, trying hard to give her the most Blue-like withering look, and Blue with her thumb poised on her lower lip, now sans monocle but playing along with him anyway.

He suddenly said, "Does that yogurt have a fruit on the bottom? Ugh, gross." And Blue could not help it. She laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed, and Gansey laughed, too, because he was so full of joy, and he wanted her to know. She reached out for his bobby pin in the middle of it all to tickle his nose with it, and he opened his mouth to complain. But then she tickled his bare feet, and Gansey was gone.

* * *

Later, when the laughter had faded, he gently pressed his smile to the tip of her nose, and then to her cheek, and then to the corner of her lips, because he was so full of _love_ , and he wanted her to know that, too.

His hair was a mess, his clothes were all rumpled, his cheeks hurt from smiling, and in that moment, with their fingers intertwined and his own happiness mirrored in her eyes, he felt light and utterly and completely free. They may have just been at the top of a wide green hill, but he felt on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [lirapheus](http://lirapheus.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
